giangvoa10fandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nhật Kí A10
Nhật kí a10 giai đoạn từ hè lớp 7 đến lúc vào năm học lớp 8 để tổng hợp lại những sự việc chính diễn ra Chúng tôi thành thật xin lỗi các bạn vì một khoảng thời gian dài không cập nhất tin tức. Nếu thấy bất cứ vấn đề gì nổi trội hãy pm cho TNT (vu.nghia96@yahoo.com.vn) hoặc CXG (chả nhớ mail nữa) để đc đưa vào). Hãy coi đây như một dạng social activity. 31/1/10: Đội bóng rổ Nam đã chơi xong trận chung kết, kết thúc mùa giải (nữ đấu xong từ trước vài ngày). Kết quả thật đáng tự hào cho cả 2 đội nam và nữ: Nam nhì, Nữ nhất. Dân chúng chúc mừng vỗ nát tay. (mong UNIS lại cho thêm cái rổ nữa) 31/1/10-3/2/10: Trận chiến không cân sức giữa một bên là TNT cùng Trà và các bô lão khác vs LG nổ ra. Sặc mùi máu tanh. Trận chiến kết thúc với sự rút hoàn toàn lực lượng quân sự ra khỏi chiến trường của LG. còn lại chỉ là đám kền kền bốc SH!T ko đáng nói 5/2/10: Sinh nhật TNT Vũ Trọng Nghĩa tổ chức tại Lotteria. Anh TNT xuất hiện trong bộ complete mới toanh màu vàng kem và đôi giày khủng bố không có tí ma sát nào(anh trên avatar ID yahoo của anh), dân chúng vỗ tay hoan hô nhiệt liệt. Anh hào phóng mời cả lớp nhưng vì một số lý do, chỉ có 40 người(2/3) là đi được, ngoài ra cô Giang cũng đã ghé qua chia vui, chỉ có cô Nụ bận là không đi được. Ngoài ra rất tiếc cho bạn trẻ An vì chân đau ko đi. Riêng bé LG ko cần tiếc, LG đến còn bị trêu nặng hơn, ko đến là tốt hơn cho bé (vẫn phải nói thật là ko phải cho TNT) Bữa ăn chơi trác táng đã qua. Dân chúng mong đợi 3 buổi sinh nhật tiếp theo của Supu Ngu Thanh Hà (14/2) và Thái Ku (16/2). 2 bạn trẻ sinh nhật mồng 1 với mồng 3 Tết, đề nghị tặng bánh trưng làm quà sinh nhật. (Theo miềng thế này, 3 cái bánh trưng rán phẳng tròn ra, xếp chồng lên nhau, ở giữa có lớp dăm bông + xúc xính, ở trên lớp đầu có ghi CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT XXX = nước sốt cà chua. Vô đối) 7/2/10 - 8/2/10: Kỉ niệm 20 năm thành lập trường THCS Giảng Võ. Cựu bô lão về làng ăn chơi trác táng cùng con cháu. Một số bạn trẻ có tgian và ĐƯỢC MỜI cũng đến. Khi anh hỏi LG là T2 có phải đến trường không thì bạn trẻ trà lời đưa ra câu hỏi: "Cậu có đc học bổng không?". Khí tiết lên cuồn cuộn, căm giận bọn quyền to + kích thước mồm tỉ lệ thuận với quyền, anh xuất khẩu ra một câu nói nổi tiếng đã đi vào lịch sử(xin lưu ý là anh cóc nằm trong danh sách 20 đứa đc đi): - Tao đến thì sao? Đuổi tao về ah? 10/2/10: toàn bộ A10, trừ một vài bạn trẻ "miễn cưỡng" phải về quê hay "không có điều kiện đành ngồi nhà" đều trở nên chăm chỉ khác thường Quay clip đột kích WC nữ (cameraman Thái Ku + Thế Lò; Actors: TNT + CLGT). Thật là bựa!!! Cho đến h Thái Ku vẫn chưa đăng hết clip làm các diễn viên - những người có công lớn nhất cáu sôi sùng sục như bị An mời 1 cà phê phin đang nóng 100độC. Thái Ku up 5 ảnh với cái tít Album "GVõ ăn đứt Chuyên Hà Nội", một bạn trẻ có tương lai làm đánh giày nhảy vào chửi bới, đơn phương ăn tạ như một thằng ngu dám lên box YKĐG chém gió. Đặc biệt với câu nói bất hủ của TNT - Nếu trên đời này ko còn những thằng tự hào vì chửi bậy thì các bạn trẻ cũng lấy ai đánh giày hộ. Thôi chấp nhận đi. 12/2/10: nổi lên phong trào xem top fan, TNT chính thức là người trong mộng của CLGT =)) Bài về Fan của Lumina đã bị del ko bao h trở lại, mất 1 battle field lớn. 14/2/10: Mồng 1 Tết 22/2/10: T2 nhưng theo thời khóa biểu T5, đến chơi và chửi nhau là chính 24/2/10: Hội Trảm ếch, đứa nào cũng bảo kinh nhưng đứa nào cũng xem (vê lờ đạo đức giả) 25/2/10: T5 lại dùng TKB T2, cô Nụ sau khi nghe NA tự chửi vì phải học 2 tiết toán đã quyết định ngồi sinh hoạt cả tiết chém gió (thà để kệ cho lớp trưởng sinh hoạt còn 1/3/10: Tý Đình tổ chức sinh nhật, đi ăn lẩu băng chuyền (=> đói) 2/3/10: Họa học vẽ theo mẫu mấy cái tỷ lệ bộ phận cơ thể người, vãi anh Đẩu không đc vẽ mặt Heath Ledger hay nữ kiểm tra địa 1 tiết, được phép giở Át lát (hình như nó phiên âm thế, chịu), sách vờ đặt dưới Át lát và phao ghi trang cuối là môi trường lý tưởng cho các bé HSCN phá luật 3/3/10: Cô Lan dạy Sinh phát biểu câu bất hủ mà ta chỉ cần nhớ trạng từ còn chủ vị vứt hết: "Từ CHIM trở lên,..." 4/3/10: Phải học bù Hóa thành 2 tiết học, tổng cộng 5 tiết như bình thường, chưa kể không có h ra chơi, đc cái anh Duy Hoàng ngu si lên trả lời câu h đc 1 tiếng cho các bạn ở dưới chém nhau. 6/3/10: Tổ chức mồng 8 tháng 3 sớm 2 ngày, khổ thân Paparazzi TNT chạy đi chạy lại như đúng rồi tìm cách chớp ảnh các bạn trẻ tặng quà với cái máy cầm tay củ chuối Phản cảm LG, lên chơi mà mặt nhăn nhó như vừa bị cắt tiết Nghe cả lũ gọi tên anh TNT mà buồn + cười, có mang quà quái bao h đâu, nhưng phải công nhận đủ dũng khí để đứng tặng mấy bạn "innocent" thì anh giỏi thật Btw, lần sau làm nhất định TNT sẽ mang bộ loa mini Creative ở nhà đi, bộ loa của lớp nghe như trát đất vào tai 6/3/10 (chiều) + 7/3/10: hai vụ note khủng khiếp trên fb, chủ đề đều về sự ngu dốt của ban tổ chức cộng tinh thần có vấn đề của khán giả trong buổi sinh hoạt 8/3, vào link này để xem Sau 1 hồi bỏ quên, quay lại với sự kiện phát hành God of War III, mới có H Đức & XQuang cớ, dân chúng đua nhau bợ đít 11/4/10: bỏ lâu rồi ko viết tại lười, hôm nay ức chế é.....................................o.................................. chịu đc nên viết vào cho sau này thần dân vào mà chửi. Thi Olympic toán quận, qua vòng bảng chỉ có Giảng Võ với Ams đạt điểm tuyệt đối, 2 thằng vkh cho chức vô địch (nói thật thì ngoài mấy câu hỏi về lịch sử, vòng bảng dễ bỏ Thánh đi đc). Vòng chung kết thì nhì, thua Ams bỏi 1 lý do ko thể đỡ vào đâu cho hết: kém điểm nó ở câu hỏi "Số đo mỗi góc trong 1 hình ngũ giác đều là bao nhiêu?" Ko hiểu các ông các bà đọc lé ngũ giác lục giác thế nào, hay là thằng ngu nào quàng xiên tỉnh đểu mà giơ kết quả to tướng 120. Đ.............................ị...............................t........................... Về thi cá nhân, cả đám cóc đứa nào làm đc bài 8, riêng thằng viết bài đây làm đc cả 8 bài nhưng ko đủ tgian viết hết vào, xong 7 bài là hết h, chưa kể còn viết nhầm đáp số của 1/3 bài (49 thành 46). Thánh ơi sao Thánh trù con. Nhật ký ngày thi: 20/4/10: Tiết 2 thi CN, giở phao cũng đơn giản thôi, chỉ có mất công kiểm tra lại phép tính tiền điện Tiết 4 thi Sinh, các bạn trẻ đạt tốt chỉ tiêu bài 45p làm trong nửa tiếng (Hiện tượng 30/45, ngoài ra môn Sinh nói riêng còn có hiện tượng 15/25) Tối đi br buồn vãi đi vệ sinh (lịch sự \m/), ông công an đuổi về với cái ný ro dất nà nãng sẹt: ôn Toán, ngày mai thi toán rồi, vãi hà 21/4/10: đơn giản là hiệu ứng 50/90 luôn đúng trong ktra HK toán, 40 phút còn lại các bạn chửi nhau, chém gió, quay tay, riêng TNT đại sư ngồi đánh đôi giày triệu rưởi mới mua \m/ (đen bóng, ko chê nổi) 22/4/10: Thi Hóa, hầu hết đạt chỉ tiêu 30/45 23/4/10: chả làm cái đek j, ngồi nhà cầu tổ 24/4/10: nghe tin từ thứ 3 là lão Thành trông theo kiểu "các con bàn bài nhỏ thôi ko thầy mất chức giàm thị", cả lũ vui mừng hớn hở chuẩn bị phao phèo đấy đủ, bonus Trứng Mỡ vs quyển Trùng Cốc Vân Nam đặt trên bàn giáo viên. Khổ cái là Thành ngồi ngắm sách 1 lúc rồi bỏ xuống, vãi shit, cháu nào trình gà đú đởn chết tất Đại sư TNT ngu si chưa đọc đề đã đổi, đề dễ thì vứt cho Tý, rước về cái đề mà 5đ tự luận chưa học hành heck j sất, chép mệt bỏ 3` 26/4/10: thi sử, ôn lệch tủ (chả câu nào liên quan đến mốc tgian cả), bài thì dễ chả thèm giở sách làm j cho mệt hơi, có mỗi thằng X-ray ko học thì phải đặt vở lên bàn chép cho dễ 5 cái giai cấp, mà cháu mới chép đc 4 thì hết giờ. Cô bé mùa đông ngồi trên quay tay lật sách khỏi nói, dân chúng vui mừng phấn khỏi đồ rằng hôm sau trông văn cũng thế thôi, cứ mang sách mang đề cho dễ khỏi phải học 27/4/10: Thi toán quận đc 13 giải, bị bắt phao có 13 thằng. Thi Toán với thi Văn nó hỗ trợ lẫn nhau thế đấy các bạn ạ. Đương nhiên cũng phải nói rằng trình độ như TNT nhồi cả tập sách vào ngăn bàn + phao dùng để kê thì cô bé mùa đông cũng chả trình j đồi bắt 28/4/10: NCL trông Lý mà làm lâu thiệt, mất 40 phút, cáu nhất nhiệt độ ko biết kí hiệu là t độ hay t thôi, t độ mới đúng và ko bị nhầm sang tgian mà sgk thì chỉ là t. 8-} Kệ có trừ điểm thì kiện, sgk ghi thế cô giám xoắn Phát lịch đi tham quan, VUI \m/ 29/4/10: vấn đề quan trọng nhất là hôm nay chưa tới 29/4, thế nên cái thằng viết nhật ký cũng chả hiểu phải viết lại các sự kiên đã diễn ra trong 29/4 thế nào cả 08-09/5/10: Sáng T7 ngày 08, đến lớp, khí thế ngùn ngụt chuẩn bị làm n chuyện động đất. Lớp ta sắp đi chơi V-resort. Thất vọng giờ Sử, xem cái phim ko đánh răng mồm thối. Hết tiết 3, xin NCL cho về nhà TNT tập tổng duyệt lại để tối biểu diễn Chiều, cáu vãi shit, ta bị tách ra phải ngồi xe nhỏ với phụ huynh, chả muốn nhớ làm j Đến nơi, cả lũ chửi um cái tội bảng giá có ghi sân bóng mà tìm cái bản đồ của V-resort thì chả thấy cái heck j Nhận phòng, xem phim 17+, đi bơi. 3 bạn trẻ đã trở thành nạn nhân của PTT gồm có Trà sex, Gia Chó mà Trúc Trắc Ăn tối, ngồi nữ tính với các bạn ế Đêm lửa trại: Định mở đầu với Da Trâu nhưng ko thấy đâu, bỏ qua. 3 bạn trẻ Gia chó, Trứng Mỡ và Myu biểu diễn nhảy Get it out me & Boom Boom Pow vãi sexy, NA đc mời lên nhận xét đứng đơ như tượng mất nửa tiếng (thằng bé bị hớp hồn, khổ). Sau đấy là màn nhảy bao bố, nhạc gay của Trứng Mỡ, ảo thuật của TTH & chống đẩy ăn xúc xích. Ngay sau là màn biểu diễn nhảy 4 đoạn nhạc của nhóm nhạc "5 thằng Bi" (abracadabra -> gee -> bo peep bo peep -> mystery). Main dancer TNT xuất hiện trong bộ váy đen thiệt là sếch xì. Sau đó đến trò dùng chuối dập lửa, xúc sữa chua và cuối cùng là nhảy thác loạn quanh lửa trại. \m/ Đêm, mấy đứa nhát ma định đi dọa ma, hò hét 1 hồi bị ông sếch kiu di ti gát ông ấy đuổi vì tội làm ồn. Cuối cùng về phòng ngủ. 1 vài thằng cuồng râm buông thả đã sang phòng nữ. Bên nam phải nghe tiếng hí hí hố hố hố há há cả đêm thật mệt mỏi. Riêng anh TNT thức chơi PSP đến tận 5h sáng, đến lúc chúng nó bắt đầu bơi thì đi ngủ. (Theo 1 nguồn tin, God bên kia vì lý do heck j đó cũng ko ngủ đc đến tận 4h30, lý do là j thì các bô não vẫn đang tưởng tượng) Kéo co, thật là vê nờ, TNT trâu chó đứng 1 chỗ ko thèm trùng tấn cứ lấy 2 tay kéo từng hồi 1. Mỗi tội ko kịp kéo chung kết Bóng đá, chỉ đấu chơi, ko đủ tgian đấu giải. Các bạn nữ thể hiện kinh khủng. H Đức còn ko qua nổi Trà \m/ Cô Giang đến, cho 1 đứa 1 cái kem ốc quế \m/ hú hú. Bác Quyết bố NA cũng đến. TNT lập tức lên chào hỏi, bắt tay nói chuyện ngay trước mũi con Mỡ =)) Chiều về, đây là lần đầu đi trên xe mà chúng nó ko hề (thèm) nói chuyện với nhau, PSP thì hết pin, cả lũ ngủ VUI 10/5/10: hơn 2 chục đứa lấy lý do mệt -> nghỉ, nản nhất bà già mùa hạ vẫn bắt học 5/7/10: sau 2 tháng chơi bời thác loạn, thời kì tự học đã hết và bây h các bạn trẻ phải đến lớp chịu cực hình vài tiếng bonus nữa Sự kiện của ngày - cái sự kiện nhục nhã mà thằng viết bài này ko muốn nói ra :(( Trang này sẽ được update thường xuyên...